Greatest Luv or Hate?
by purple.glitter24
Summary: My First Fic. pls be soft with me. They hate each other for life. What was their parents thinking of making them marry and live with each other? Will they kill each other or will sparks fly?
1. Meet the Characters

**Chapter 1 Prologue **

Codes:

Hot- used for girls

Cool-used for guys

It was a normal day in Konoha……almost a normal day.

Name : Haruno Sakura

Age : 16

School : Konoha High

Height :5'3"

Eye Color : Emerald Green

Hair Color : Baby Pink

Family : Mom, Dad, cousins and friends

Achievements: Most Popular Girl in Konoha High, Has her own Fan Club, Head

Cheerleader……So intelligent you could say she is a nerd if only she is not hot.

World's Greatest Enemy : Uchiha Sasuke

a.k.a. Forehead Girl

Name : Uchiha Sasuke

Age : 16

School : Konoha High

Height :6'1"

Eye Color : Black. Red(Sharingan)

Hair Color : Black (a little bit of blue)

Family : Mom, Dad, Itachi, cousins and friends…I forgot a wife Me! hehehehe

Achievements: Most Popular Guy in Konoha High, Has his own Fan Club,

Team Captain of the Football Varsity Team

World's Greatest Enemy : Haruno Sakura

a.k.a. Ice-cube


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2 First Day**

RI I I I I I I I I I NG

A sleepy pink-haired girl got up from her bed

Her room was decorated with flowers, pink sheets, silver laptop (we are in modern times now), flowers and etc. everything was pink, feels warm and neat too. She lives alone.

" Aren't alarm clocks just the most hideous things existing on Earth!"

"I'm gonna destroy you all! Muahaha!"

She quickly ran to the bathroom to take a bath. Today is her first day in school in her third year high school. Today is also the first day she is going to meet her World's Greatest Enemy forever.

After taking a bath she dressed up.

Their uniform is a white long-sleeved polo shirt with a navy blue long-sleeved blazer that shows her shape and a navy blue pleated mini skirt that shows her long slender white legs.

She tied her hair with a ribbon then took a quick breakfast.

She doesn't wanna be late on the first day of school.

She cheerfully walked out of her condominium she thought her year was of to a good start when suddenly a guy walked out of the unit beside hers…

He was wearing the same white polo shirt with the same navy blue blazer but he wore his tie a little loosely and a navy blue pants a pair of black school shoes…….guess what….it's Uchiha Sasuke her World's Greatest Enemy.

Sakura just looked straight as if she didn't see anything and tried not to look as annoyed and cheerful as possible. Too late…..

Sasuke saw her……

**Sakura POV**

_**He's looking good..**_

_What? Who said that?_

_**Me…………..You…….Duh**_

_He's not looking good………he's looking gorgeous and stunning……..What? erase,erase, erase ERASE BAD THOUGHTS! GO AWAY!_

_**You finally admit it to yourself…**_

_NOOOOOOOOO! Not in a cazillion, gazillion years………PLEASE! Shut your big mouth!_

_**Fine! Jaz telling the truth**_

**Sasuke POV**

_**Hey! Didn't it even come to you that you two were meant for each other?**_

_What who told you that? And who even are you? Just go away!_

_**I'm you………….duh! and I can't go away…. Like I said, I'm you.**_

_Whatever….. shut up_

_I need to piss her off……….. it makes my day……_

He smirked at his thought…….Makes my day……he repeats to himself

"Geez……you don't know how much your inner self could get you into trouble"

She whispered to herself. She feels a little weird about talking to herself.

She didn't know that so as her companion………..

He turned his head to see his pink-haired neighbor….

"Hey Haruno!" Sasuke shouted wanting to get her attention. Sakura looked back at him

Trying to act cool as she can.

He signals her to come closer……..

She walked closer…..

CLOSER

CLOSER

Their eyes met…….

"Aren't you happy to see my handsome face on the first day of the school year hah Honey Bunch?" giving her an evil grin

"What you conceited, arrogant jerk!" she yelled

"What kind of answer is that?"

Now with more sweetness in his voice that will make any girl drool…. He said

" I thought you were gonna answer Of Course Sweetie Pie My Sasuke-kun. With beautiful eyes sparkling and excited for seeing me." Trying not to laugh with a smirk on his face that would make any girl fall……………..

But not Sakura. She's not just attracted to him like other girls are who usually drool over him. That is the thing that made him notice her more.

" I'm not gonna waste my precious time for you" calming herself down then she ran off to school. Sasuke just watched her retreating figure with a smile of victory on his face.

**Sakura POV**

_I hate him so much_

_**Oh no you don't Can't you see his handsome**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your Inner self….Remember?**_

_OH….yeah…My Inner self……What?...handsome?... Not in a million years!_

_I so totally major hate him since the day I met him. I don't even know how girls like him and drool over him. _

_How'd you even say his handsome?_

**_I'm not the only one who says his handsome…….you think he's cute too…. And that I'm you so I just remind you of your emotions and feelings……so technically……I'm you and you're me.. Got it?_**

_Fine………………Whatev.._

By that time Sakura has already arrived at her school. She was greeted by a bunch of guys with red paint on their foreheads that says……………

HARUNO SAKURA'S OFFICIAL FANCLUB

They brought flowers and chocolates…they even have love letters and fancy gifts like jewelry.

Someone saw her who followed her to school………….Sasuke

He observed the situation from, his position……..

_Don't they know that she doesn't eat sweets, hates flowers because she thinks they are for dead people except for Sakura petals and from a guy who she eventually like whom I do not know, hates love letters because she thinks it's a waste of trees and don't like jewelry because she's just plain simple?_

Then he sighs

_Jerks………………….why don't they just stop bugging MY Sakura?_

_**Since when did she became ours?(forgot to mention, Sasuke's inner self is the stupid, naughty and perverted side of Sasuke)**_

_Since like never.._

With a sad look on his face.

He ran after seeing his fan girls coming

Meanwhile…………. Sakura had also been running away from her fan boys who are currently chasing her and saying their love and admiration for her.

She hides inside the janitor's locker room….


	3. Janitor's Closet

**Chapter 3 Janitor's Closet**

"Glad that was over"

"Who's there?" a guy's voice ask.

Startled, Sakura kept silent. She could hear foot steps coming at her. Just then she saw the guy's form. The guy repeated his question,

"Who's there?" Sakura recognized the cold and emotionless voice

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I think the same thing you're doing" he replied sarcastically

He was about to go out but then the knob got stucked.

"So what now? Don't tell me the knob is ……"

She tried to open the door………she gulped "s-stucked?"

"Why are you so scared it's not like I'm gonna kill you or something."

"That's it! You're gonna kill me or something"

"Stop acting like a kid"

"hmmp"

Suddenly the lights started to twitch. Then there was darkness throughout the land or room. Sakura found a place where there are no trashes. Then Sasuke sat beside her.

"Sit someplace else."

"Can't……besides this place is not yours"

"Stop smirking."

"How'd you know I'm smirking?" while………….smirking

"I just know so stop it…I've known you throughout my WHOLE life"

"That's great now you know what I like in girls" he said while leaning closer.

Their faces are 2 inches away from each other. Sakura gulped. That was just too close.

"You don't like girls…."Sasuke tried to make something up so Sakura wouldn't win over him.

"but I do……especially when she is beautiful"

"Can't fool me………..not falling for that handsome face of yours and muscular body."

"What'd you say?" he heard her he just wanted her to repeat what she said

"Nothing" she was blushing madly it's a good thing it was dark so he can't see it.

He got up and tried to open the door once more good thing it opened because if it doesn't, they don't know what to do especially when they are too close.

"I opened it….Well……..ok……I think they're gone" while peeking through a small hole on the door………he said

He started going out

"Wait……umm..What's your sec?" Sakura asked

"Why? Wanna know my sec huh my Honeybunch. Maybe you just want to be my classmate AGAIN." He said emphasizing the word again

"Whatev…Let's just leave. We'll be late in class"

Just then the bell rang.


	4. Unexpected Feelings

**Chapter 4 Unexpected feelings**

Sakura looked for her new classroom and found out that Tenten, Hinata and Ino are her classmates.

Of course she also found out that Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are her classmates too.

There were her guy classmates, of course member of her Fan Club shouting

"SAKURA, I LOVE YOU!"

"SAKURA GO OUT WITH ME!"

"BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" and many more.

She also has girl classmates squealing and drooling over Sasuke.

They were asking him out on dates and proclaiming their love and admiration for him and for her they are just plain weird and disgusting because for her, guys are the ones who are supposed to ask girls out on dates.

No wonder why Sasuke is sooooooo conceited. As she enters she was greeted by her former classmates and friends.

Then a man with white (or Grayish?) hair entered and said

"ok class settle down"

"I am late well because I got lost in the Road of Life just ummm just in case you guys Don't believe me………. Well, ok There was a rat asking for directions and I can't understand him because he speaks Chinese ( here they only speak English…weird…I know) so I have to look for a translator so I can understand what he is saying."

"LIAR!"

"Ok you don't have to be so rude about it."

Sakura said who was seating in front of the teacher " Kakashi-sensei, you re not late."

"Really? Something new."

"Ok you already know me and I am your teacher for literature"

It was so boring for Sakura she wished Lit Class would soon end and lucky for her. It did!

Their next class was P.E. after their break. Their P.E. uniform was composed of short navy blue shorts for girls with any white t-shirt and for the boys, slightly bigger and longer shorts. They're going for the Track n' Field.

The thought of Track n' Field reminded her of her perverted classmates last school year.

Flashback

_Sakura was running on the field when suddenly a guy pulled her to her back and tried to pull her shirt_

_She screamed to hell when like she was so surrounded…….she closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle. Then she peeked a little and was so surprised that a guy was thrown out of the circle………_

_Then someone from the back said "Nobody messes with my GIRL, my WORLD'S GREATEST ENEMY until I tell them to do so!" _

_It was Sasuke….. He had so much anger in his eyes like somebody messed up with his girlfriend and he is there to the rescue._

_In one blink of Sakura's eye, every guy was thrown out of the field._

_She thanked him and that was over. Though they both wished there was something more and it didn't end up like that._

End of Flashback

She blushed at the thought of Sasuke saving her.

_**See, told you so, you like him**_

_NO! It can't possibly be…….I hate him…_

_**If that's where you want it then so be it.**_

_But why is the thought of him makes me blush, comfortable and happy……the thought of him near me makes me feel safer……….NOOOOOOOO! It can't be he's my world's greatest enemy and it is a violation in the rule of life to fall for your world's greatest enemy and he will not take me for granted……..for liking him……..I have to get over this feeling…..I HATE HIM!_


	5. A Yelp and A Detention

**Chapter 5 A Yelp and A Detention**

The next day, it started like any others days………….

"SASUKE!"

…………………..well, almost….

Sakura was dripping wet. With honey. Meanwhie, in Sasuke's condo, he was laughing like hell and he was on the floor clutching his stomach. He then prepared for school.

Sasuke arrived at school just like always but…. He was very early. He needed extra time to fix pranks for a certain pink-haired cute, annoying, neighbor and World's Greatest Enemy. Well that's something not new. After so many hours of waiting, Kakashi arrived.

"LATE!"

"ummm…well, there was a snail passing through the door of the faculty room so I waited for him to pass because I was afraid I might step on him."

"LIAR!"

"Ok, if you don't believe me, let's just start the lesson but I have to call names first Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Uchi- Where is Sakura?"

Sasuke POV

_Oh no! where is she? Did she get sick because of my prank? Come on where are you?_

_**I think somebody's worrying about somebody.**_

_What who?_

_**You…**_

_NOO! What makes you say that?_

_**Well because you're asking yourself where is she? What happened to her? And why is she not here?**_

_Nothing…… it's none of your business._

Suddenly something or somebody burst through the door

"Sorry –pant pant- I'm –pant- late I've –pant pant- got some –pant emergency."

"It's okay Miss Haruno but you have to go to detention after school. Rules. Okay take your seat."

Sakura just nodded and proceeded to her seat. Just then, something/s are creeping under her then there were roaches! Uchiha Sasuke earned a yelp from his seatmate and a detention after class.

Okay! Thanks to all the people that gave me reviews. Thank you so so much. I'm sorry for short chaps but I promise to upd8 regularly so you could read longer. Thanks again and I hope you write more reviews.


	6. The Poster

**Chapter 6 The Poster**

After the whole detention thing, the two lead people in my story don't talk or do things to each other anymore. This just made our cold-hearted friend miss our big forehead girl or his excuse and explanation to himself as this feeling are their fights.

One day there was news posted in the school's bulletin board.

Re: The school's play production for the 17th time (it's like a tradition like in St. Scho) Title: Romeo and Juliet

Directed by: Gai

Auditions will be held at the Auditorium starting today

As Sasuke was looking rather bored at the announcement, his peeps walked over to him.

"Hey Uchiha! Interested in the play?" (you know who said that)

"No. Why would I Hyuuga? "

"Whatever."

"Hn"

"Well, okay we better look for Sir Kakashi." Tenten said while pointing to Neji and herself.

"Why would we? As if Sir Kakashi will be there on time as he said."

Tenten shot him a death and scary glare so he nodded and followed.

"Come on. Let's go to the cafeteria." Ino said referring to everybody

They nodded and started to walk.

"Hey Sasuke-teme where are you going?" Naruto said I mean shouted as he realized that Sasuke was heading away from the cafeteria.

"I have to pick something. Go ahead. I'll just meet you there."

He headed for the building but he overheard a conversation by two guys by the bulletin board.

"I really want to audition for the play. I heard that Sakura-chan is into those kinds of things and that she wanted to be Juliet. I want to be Romeo. I want to perform that one scene with Sakura-chan. It's like a dream come true."

"You know what I heard? That for the past 16 years that the play is performed, the 2 people who perform that kissing scene all ended up together."

"Really? Now I'm more desperate to have that role."

Sasuke's stomach did flips and cartwheels. The thought of such an unworthy guy would get Sakura's first kiss made him angry and sick.

_NO! This guy is gonna audition for Romeo and he is one of Sakura's fanboys! He's not going to get MY girl's first kiss. I'm not going to let him. I'm the only one permitted to have her and no one else!_

_**Oh I think you are really into Sakura. I can't blame you. She's a hottie. Do you notice the way her hips swayed when she is walking? It's priceless! **_

_Stop it you pervert. I don't even know why you're me. You are so hentai!_

_**Hey! Don't put all your anger on me! You always tell to do what is right and stop all my perverted thoughts you can't even admit that you like Sakura.**_

_Stop it! I know you are provoking me! Just shut up will you!_

_**Never! Never until you admit that you like her and that you are jealous when other boys gets her attention and doesn't even pay attention to you and that she only know you as her World's Greatest Enemy and nothing else. Ha! Answer that you naive lover!**_

_Hn. What will I do to make you shut up?_

_**Say that you like her!**_

_NO! I don't like her………I love her. Happy?_

_**Yes! But tell it to her.**_

_Fine. But give me some time._


	7. Desperado

**Thanks for the review guys and this chap is for you.**

**I dedicate this to my inspiration, Mikhail. Even though you don't know me, I still like you. Hope you notice me someday.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 7 Desperado **

After some weeks the auditions came up. Later the results came up too. They were so surprised that Sasuke auditioned for Romeo and did not make it. The news spread like wild fire.

"Uchiha, I thought you said you weren't interested." Neji said

"So I'm not allowed to change my mind? I really need to be in that play." Sasuke answered

"Well, Tenten and the girls except for Sakura are assigned for the supporting cast."

"Wait you mean as in extras."

"Yeah. So? If you're desperate you would do anything."

"Fine. Where are they?"

They went around the campus to look for the girls and finally after 100 years they found them and they all looked really bad. They had wrinkles and stuff. Mwahahahaha they're so panget! hahahahaha! Joke!

They found them and told them Sasuke's problem.

"Well, I'm sorry Uchiha-san but all the roles are gotten except for one and I don't think you will like it at all." Hinata said

"Anything is okay. I'm desperate." He answered calmly

"Okay. If you say so." Ino said quite unsure.

The day of the presentation finally came. There was a poster outside the hall.

ROMEO AND JULIET

By: William Shakespeare

Haruno Sakura as Juliet and blah blah blah as Romeo

Directed by: Gai

Produced by: Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi

With Sakura……

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited. There are so many people. But I wish my parents are here."

With blah blah blah

"Gosh! This is a dream come true. It's finally coming. I can't wait to start. All the boys will surely be jealous."

With somebody………..

"Nobody told me I was going to be a maid."

"Tsk….. You said you were desperate and a desperate time calls for desperate measures."

"Hn."

**I really like this chap but I'm sure you will like the next one even more. The first chaps are pretty long and the fluffy parts are a little later but pls. bear with me.**

**Thank and don't forget to review and review!**


	8. Interruption and Announcement

**Well, hello! Sorry it took me long to update. I was preparing for this chapter. There are also many people suggesting that I make my chaps long so this is dedicated to you. And feel free to give feedbacks on my stories. I just love it when you guys review! Okay! Enjoy this chappie of mine and it's dedicated to my one and only inspiration, Mikhail!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I do though.**

**Chapter 8 Interruption and the Announcement **

The play started after the audiences have settled down.

Sakura entered wearing a gown and then later the most awaited scene by everybody finally came well…….almost everybody.

_I can't believe that Sakura is getting her first kiss and I'm not even able to stop it._

_**Actually man you can. You can!**_

_And how am I gonna stop it? Tell me. And tell me fast I need it badly._

**_So you're actually listening to me now huh._**

_I hate to say it but yes. I am listening to you. So what's the plan?_

_**Okay. Now you go in the play and act as your role. Then just act like it's part of the play. Got it?**_

_Well, it's one hell of an idea and I can't really say it's brilliant but I think it's actually not bad and it might really work._

_**Of course it'll work. Duh! It's my idea! MY! And besides who's the Uchiha here huh! I am. So shut up and do as I say.**_

_I hate to break it up to you but I am also an Uchiha._

_**Ahh…hehehe…. Fine just do it will you.**_

Sasuke smirked inside and proceeded to the curtains to get on stage. The girl who checks if the it is really is the time for the actor's scene who happens to be a huge, VERY huge fan girl let Sasuke go to the stage without thinking it was until……..

"Sir, there is someone there waiting outside for you" Sasuke said interrupting the kissing scene. Sakura visibly twitched while Sasuke smirk grew wider..

"Tell him to come back some other time." Blahblahblah said now irritated.

"Oh no! I can't he is reeeaaalllllyyyyy scary." Sasuke pretended he was shivering. He wore his SMIRK ON.

"Fine. I'll go find this guy." But then……he tripped, accidentally pushed Sasuke.

Sasuke fall and lips meet with each other as Sakura and Sasuke kiss, ACCIDENTALLY.

Everyone laughed beforehand even after the curtains closed.

Yup! Sasuke's act was definitely a HUGE interruption to the play and to the kiss.

"What the hell happened back there!" a half confused and a half very mad, no furious Sakura.

_What was he thinking? Coming out there interrupting the scene! Thus, stealing my first kiss! Argh! The nerve of him!_

_**Well it was better than that dork. And besides, it felt good.**_

_Well, yeah it felt- Wait. My inner self is taking over me. And it didn't feel good._

_**Don't you know who I am? I am you! So I know what you feel and think got it?**_

_No. Just leave me alone._

**_I know you like him why don't you just admit that to yourself._**

_I can't. If I continue to like him, I'll fall for him. If I fall for him I'll just get my heart broken. He'll just use it against me someday. I can't fall for him._

_**But you already did fall for him. Come on, just tell me like him and I'll leave you.**_

_You're right. But, I don't like him……..I love him. But he's a jerk. I can't believe myself._

"hn. I thought it was my turn and she didn't even stop me." Sasuke reasoned out coolly pointing to the girl who was in charge

"How could you blame it to her, you're such a jackass." Sakura said

_But I love you._

"Hey! Don't call MY Sasu-kun a jackass. He is not! When he said it was my fault, it is!" the fan girl defended her idol, crush and whatever you can think of.

_**Your Sasuke-kun, he's mine!**_

_He's ours! _

_**Hell yeah!**_

"tch. You still have the guts to defend him. Whatever." Sakura said

"Youthful people, stop it. Like in the full of youthfulness Macbeth, what's done is done. Besides, the people liked it. Just go home and rest your youthful minds." You know who said it.

"Yup! Rest our youthful minds. Sir, you are such a genius in youthfulness." Lee said

"Thank you Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

And they continue…………

"Hn. I'm going home."

"Me too."

And the students started to go home. No one was left well….except…

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

"Sir Gai"

"Lee."

Upon arriving home, Sasuke and Sakura were in for a big surprise. There, in front of the doors of their condominium were there parents and Sasuke's brother Itachi.

"oh, Hello Dearies." Their parents said.

"NO WAY!"

--------somewhere in the Philippines. In the province--------------

"Hoy! Ano nangyari sa iyo?"

"Huh? Parang may narinig ako na….. wala…..Pabayaan mo na"

"Gutom lang yan."

"Baka nga. Ano nga ba ulam ntin?"

"Tuyo."

"Mmmmm……..paburito ko. Pagkain ng mahirap."

(Sinung nagsabi na pagkain ng mahirap? Ang mahal na kaya pati yung tuyo ngayon.)

"You know them?" Both of them asked each other pointing at each other

"Ahhhhhh"

"Now now. Is that the right way to greet your parents after not seeing each other for months?"

They looked at each other then……"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Come on now" Their parents lead them to Sasuke's condominium. Even Sakura.

"Come sit down" The two families are now facing each other.

"Competition in business is now growing and I'm afraid that the reigning of Haruno Corp. and Uchiha Corp. will not be too long now." Sasuke's father explained

"So we, the leaders of the two major corporations decided that a bond must be made between the Haruno and Uchiha Corporations and we mean permanent bond" Sakura's father continued

"So in order to fulfill this need, we decided to put this bond through the marriage of the heir and heiress. So--" Sakura's mother said but stopped by

"Wait, hold the freaking on! You mean as in arranged marriage, as in forced, as in no love at all. No, not a thing, nada!" Sakura interrupted

"Yes! And as I was saying before you brutally interrupted me."

"ah..hehehehe……." Sakura laughed nervously. Her mother rolled her eyes while the others sweat dropped.

Sasuke thought it was cute! Kawaii! XD

"We decided that they will be engaged and be as fiancés" Sakura's mother explained again.

"Okay. So are there any questions?" Sasuke's mother turn to speak finally came.

"I have. Who are we talking 'they' exactly?" Sasuke asked with a hint of panic and nervousness in his voice.

"Hey bro! I seriously thought you two figured it out already. I thought you two were top of your class. Well, maybe that's because your classmates are serious bonehead, girls all flirty much and all they think about are boys while the boys all disgusting and always proclaiming their love for you all the time type. Am I right or am I right?" Itachi said with a plaster of smirk on his handsome ever face.

(but for you to know, I still think that my Sasu-kun and my Shika-kun is so much handsome as ever! Kawaii!)

"Well..er….uh….eh…..mm…um….yada" Sakura said.

Sasuke thought it was cute! Again! Kawaii! XD

But……………

"You know, you are kind of cute when you do that. Come to think of it, you _are _cute." Itachi said beating Sasuke to it while Sakura blushed at the comment.

Sasuke kept it cool outside but on the inside,

_I…I….I don't believe he just said. Argh. It was cute and all bu-bu-but, Sakura blushed! She can't do this to me!_

_**Well, actually she can because you aren't her boyfriend and you are way, way far from **_

_**it. Besides you will never be her boyfriend! Mwahahaha……**_

_Shut up! What if I ask her out huh? Then, she will be my girlfriend._

_**You're not sure. What if she dumps you?**_

_She can't do that to me! Can she?_

_**Of course she can idiot! If you are obliged to go on a date to all the people who asks you out, then by now her schedule will be soooooo hectic because she is always busy going out because her fan boys asks her out like a thousand times a day! She by now must have a thousand boyfriends too, judging by the way the number of her fan boy increase. And you would have been stuck every second of every minute of every hour of every day of the rest your freaking life with your fan girls! Come to think of it, I hate to be stuck for the rest of MY life inside your freaking clueless body. And not to mention virgin too.**_

(talk about when tables turn…….Sasuke clueless? Now I didn't see that coming)

_What do you mean by virgin? What's that supposed to mean?_

_**See? Clueless. Told you man. You know, you should read more often. I heard from Kakashi that Icha Icha Paradise is the best book for growing minds like ours. It will be so educational! I'm so excited! It is available in any bookstore. Next issue coming up. In very reasonable prize.**_

_I will not read any porn magazine._

_**That's the good thing here, it is not a magazine, it's a book!**_

_You are hopeless. Besides, I'm underage._

_**Fine. Heads up, the cutie is talking to you.**_

_Huh? _Then Sasuke saw Sakura waving her arms in front of him.

"Sasuke, hey Sasuke. Earth calling Sasuke over over."

"What happened?"

"You zoned out"

"Oh" was hi silent response.

**Another chappie finished! Hope you guys loved reading this! R&R please.**

**Love you guys!**


	9. Announcement pt 2 and Truce

**This is sooo cool! My next long chapter. Won't take long and thanks for the reviews!**

**I dedicate this chapter and all my other chapters to Mikhail who inspires so so much.. 4got to mention that we just had our Foundation Day yesterday and it is so cool!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I own Sasuke though.**

**Chapter 9 Announcement pt 2 and Truce**

"Well, who are 'they' exactly?" Sakura asked

"At first it was supposed to be Itachi." Sakura's father said

"Who's Itachi?" Sakura said

_It should be cute or I'll kill my parents._

_**Well, he is an Uchiha so he must be cute.**_

_Well, maybe like Sasuke _Sakura thought unaware. Her inner self smirked at this.

"Me." Itachi said with a smirk.

"This might actually work out." Sakura said eyeing Itachi from head to toe. Itachi smirked at the comment. Sasuke hissed.

_He's a hottie._

_**Don't think that. Sasuke is so much hotter.**_

_Yeah._

"Wait, you mean first." Sakura cleared

"Yes, first. Then we decided that since Sasuke and you are so much closer regarding age, known each other for a long time, have the same friends, same school and same batch, it would be much better if you two got engaged."

"WHAT!" They both scremed

--------somewhere in the Philippines. In the province--------------

"Hoy! Ano nanaman ba ang problema mo?"

"Huh? Parang may narinig ako ulit eh."

"Pabayaan mo nay un. Bilisan mo kumain para makapag hugas na ako ng plato"

"Sige."

-----------------------Japan----------------------------------------

"Yes. Now Sasuke, put this ring on her finger."

"What if we say no?" Sakura said

_**I doubt about that. I want to shout yes! He'll think that I really like him.**_

_I hate his fan girls but I envy them because they can announce their love for him while I can't even admit to myself that I love him._

_**Hey listen to what they're saying.**_

"Well, we have thought about that and Itachi gave us a wonderful suggestion and we liked it." Sasuke's mother said.

"What suggestion?" Sasuke eyed Itachi suspiciously.

"NO television, allowance, parties, night outs, cell phone, internet, computer and many more of disadvantages." Sakura's mother said

"Sasuke? What do you choose? Because I can't possibly live without cell phone, parties and all of those disadvantages." Sakura said.

"Hn. Me too. Fine since I know there is no way out of here." Sasuke said and put the ring around her finger.

The ring is made of pure white gold with a diamond on the middle with 3 pink diamonds shaped

"Okay, since you two are engaged, you are going to live together. You are going to move to a mansion conveniently near your school. Your teachers already know about the arrangement. You're going to have your formal engagement party when we come back from our business trip." Sasuke's mother said

"All your stuff is there. You move tonight." Itachi said.

"Get on your feet. Get inside the car. We will drop you there." Sakura's father said

They rode the car and Sakura and Sasuke where dropped off to a mansion a block away from the school.

"I can't believe they did this to us." Sakura said lying on the sofa

"I will not believe it if they didn't do this to us. Hmp….. knowing Itachi." Sasuke said lying on the sofa beside Sakura

Flashback

"_Well, let us choose our bedroom." Sakura said. With that, they both went upstairs._

"_Okay. This is my bedroom." Sakura said._

"_No. This is my bedroom." Sasuke protested_

"_Mine."_

"_No. Mine!"_

"_I saw it first."_

"_I did."_

"_No you didn't."_

"_Yes I did."_

"_Noh uh."_

"_Wait a second. How many rooms are there?" Sasuke said_

"_Let me see, 1 kitchen, 1 dinning room, 1 living room, 1 entertainment room, 1 library,1 family room, 1 play-"_

"_I mean how many bedrooms?"_

"_Wait." Then Sakura's face turned black._

" _Don't tell me." Sasuke said_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh."_

End of flash back

"Hey Sasuke, tell me, how did Itachi became so cute?" Sakura asked dreamily

"It just runs in the family. You see, family. MY family. Now, you are soon to be part of that family, next time I might answer, dunno because you are not cute. Now, won't you ask me how I became so cute, hot and handsome?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Inside he is boiling with anger.

_**Told you. You should have confessed your feelings a long time ago.**_

_You are right. But it won't be much of a problem now that she is partly mine and I could have her whole when we get married._

_**You are right but in that case, no love at all.**_

_I'll just show her my good side._

"Sasuke, do want this to work?" Sakura said.

"Of course I do. Why?" Sasuke answered

"Well, I think we should have rules to have this thing to work. You know for once, get along. So, truce?" Sakura sitting up and offering her hand.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, then he sat up, took her hand and shook it.

"Truce." Sasuke said. Sakura gave him her bright smile and Sasuke returned it with his infamous smirk.

"About the rules?" Sasuke said

"Oh yeah. I'll get a paper." Sakura went and came back with a pen and paper.

"Okay first rule, no dates going out with other people or what so ever romance with other people." Sasuke said making his first move on claiming Sakura as his own.

"That's fair enough." Sakura said writing down.

"I mean other people. We could go out and we will, with each other." Sasuke said making his second move.

"You mean us?" Sakura said confused

"To make our parents satisfied. They will think that this is really working and all. Besides, there is no problem. I mean we are on truce right?" Sasuke said

"Ah…..uhm…….er……..fine. That's good." Sakura said unsure

"Itachi _is _right. You are cute when you do that." Sasuke said with a very big smirk.

"ah……uhm… eh……er…. What?" Sakura asked confused

"That." Sasuke answered while pointing a finger at Sakura.

"Oh! Ah. Hehehehe….." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Okay. Let's get on with the rules. Second rule, what do we call each other. I think we should call each other like other couples do to make it more convincing. How about, uhm, HUN?" Sasuke said.

"Hun, uhm……er……yeah that's cool. Even at school right because they know and the teachers might be checking on us for our parents."

"Coolness! Yeah and um…at school."

"Okay. Uh…um…..Hun, could we like sleep now? I'm tired and tonight's a school night so I really need some sleep and all."

"Sure Hun. Let's just continue tomorrow. What about the sleeping arrangement problem?"

"Let's just sleep in the same bed but we both stay on the opposite sides."

"That might work. Okay I'll just prepare for bed." Sakura got some clothes and went to the bathroom.

Sasuke just changed in the room quickly. He wore a loose gray shirt and a navy blue shorts that reaches up to his knees. He then went to lie on the bed.

Sakura came out wearing a spaghetti-strapped emerald green silk sleeping attire with lace on the sides with matching silk shorts that reaches up to her mid thighs. She looked like a goddess in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke gasped when he saw her. He was unaware that he was dumbly staring at her.

Sakura saw this, blushed A LOT and giggled at the sight of Sasuke drooling at her and jaw dropped down to the floor.

Sasuke came back to his senses when he heard Sakura giggled. He blushed A LOT when he was well aware of what he was doing.

"Hun, could you turn off the lights now so we can already sleep?" Sasuke asked looking away.

"Sure Hun." Sakura said. We that, she turned off the lights and settled for bed.

(don't think anything dirty. The bed is king sized so they were very far apart.)

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	10. The Room and First Breakfast

**Sorry guys.. This is an interruption.. Well, not really but I will just describe their room and their first breakfast together. Enjoy peepz!**

**I love Mikhail…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I owned Sasuke…**

**Chapter 15 The Room and First Breakfast**

I forgot to mention how their room looked. It was a VERY big room painted white with hints of blue and pink. The king sized bed is on the middle with large beige and white sheets and comforters. It also has large pillows.

On the side of the bed were 2 side tables with drawers and lamp atop them. On the side of the room without-the-windows-side are 2 study tables a meter apart. Both of them have silver laptop atop. One designed with pink cherry blossoms while the other some random blue design.

The side of the room, (if you're lying on the bed, the part on top of you) there is a door on both sides. On door decorated with cherry blossoms and the other door some random blue design. That was their walk-in closet.

(Did I mention that the size of their closet was half the size of their bedroom and their bedroom is very big that their closet can be a room for a rich kid already? Yup, that was that big. And Sakura has to give away some clothes once in a while because it won't fit her closet?)

A flat screen television decorate the left side of their room. Near were 2 pink and blue bean bag chairs. The door leading outside is on the right hand side corner and near it the door leading to the bathroom.

The bathroom has several divisions so they can use the bathroom at the same time without ahem seeing each other. One cubicle for a Jacuzzi, another for a bathtub, one for a toilet and another one with a shower. There is a big white cabinet with their supplies like soap, shampoo, conditioner, towels (pink and blue). There is a big faucet for two so they can go on with their business.

They also have their own wireless landline phones. Sakura white with some pink design and well Sasuke, white and blue. It was besides their own cell phones.

Yup! A typical room that any kid would have………NOT! Even I don't have my own wireless phone. I don't even have a walk-in closet, own flat screen television, own laptop and a VERY hot fiancé. Yup! Any teenager could wish for but for them, there is something else missing.

Sakura was an extremely great cook. Since she really want she and Sasuke to be friends, she wanted to do a great job as a fiancé so she woke up just in time to prepare them a breakfast. But first, she took a bath and put on her uniform and tied her hair like she usually does.

School starts at 7:30 and she finished taking a bath a few minutes before 6. She cooked some bacon and eggs and made fried rice. She finished after 20 minutes of preparation. She went to wake up Sasuke.

But before she went up, Sasuke was already up by the smell of Sakura's cooking.

"Hun, wake-up. Breakfast is on the table. Take a bath now." Sakura said giving him a bright smile that really made him happy. He nodded and went to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes of preparation, he went down.

Sakura smiled at him and said,

"Oh good morning Hun. I made us some breakfast. I am already finished. Eat your breakfast now before it becomes cold." Sakura said making a hot chocolate for him.

Sasuke nodded and greeted her a good morning before eating up.

After Sasuke finished, Sakura put the dishes on the dish washer and got her bag.

Sasuke did the same and after they finished looking the doors, they rode Sasuke's black convertible and drove to school.

**R&R and thanks for the reviews guys!**


	11. Amused

Thanks for everybody who sent reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if it took me long to update this fic. I've been busy working on my new fic A Song of the Heart II. But it's not out yet. I've been also busy on our Periodic test then later our Mid-Year test.

**Chapter 11 Amused**

Their friends were surprised to see them walking towards them together and what?...

………………..Hands intertwined! They were really shocked.

"Teme, I never thought that I'd live to see the girl that you will finally fall for." Naruto said with that foxy grin of his.

"Look Naruto, Hun and I are just-" Sasuke tried explaining when they gasped.

"Nice Uchiha. Now you are even calling her Hun." Hyuuga said.

"Okay guys, let me explain. Our parents got us into an arranged marriage to bond our companies. Now, we move to this mansion together near school and we live in the same house by our parents will. If we don't agree there are certain circumstances so we agreed." Sakura paused to check if all of them were listening to her.

Then she continued…………..

"So we are now engaged. We will have the formal engagement party when our parents come back from a business trip. We decided to call each other that so as to satisfy our parents and we decided we have some truce to work our relationship." Then she stopped. She looked as Sasuke then he nodded as if to say that he approves everything that she said. They were so amused by the look their friends are giving them.

Their friends are so shocked but believes when Sakura showed them the ring.

"We are acting like real couples because we have to be accustomed to it since we are soon to be married and we have to be more comfortable with each other." Sasuke added.

"And we think that the teachers might be checking on us for our parents." Sakura finished.

All of them nodded in agreement. Then, the bell rang. Tsunade-sama asked for an assembly in the auditorium so they proceeded there well, the couples are holding hands.

Kakashi called Sasuke and Sakura and told them to seat at the front row.

The student body was shocked when they saw Sasuke leading to way for Sakura, holding her by the waist and even carrying her backpack.

I'll tell you, Sasuke is holding Sakura around her petite waist with his left hand while both of their backpacks are hanging on his right shoulder with his right hand on his pocket. So hot! A VERY perfect match!

Sasuke has a smirk on while Sakura blushes furiously. The fan girls are crying, wailing and whining. While the fan boys are doing the same.

The two sat down on the front row seats. Tsunade walked up the stage and began her speech.

"This school year, we have planned so many activities. We have the JS Prom, the carnival and many more. One of those is the formal dance engagement party of,"

Tsunade paused for a while and looked at Sasuke and Sakura. The two took this as a hint and blushed.

"The formal dance, engagement party and coming out of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura whom I should say, soon-to-be Uchiha Sakura." Tsunade finished while restraining herself from laughing because she was amused of the looks the student body was giving her.

"Okay, if I could just ask Sasuke and Sakura up the stage." Tsunade said motioning for the two to come up.

Sasuke held Sakura hand and guide her up with their former position. I swear, the time stopped as everyone watched the couple up the stage.

"I….umm…..yeah, well everything is true. So if any of you guys try on sneaking up on my fiancé, I'm sure you all die in my hands. So don't try stealing her away from me because I swear, you'll pay." Sasuke said while all the guys kept quiet.

"I think you all understand ne?" Sasuke said with a very huge smirk.

"Okay, now, go back to your classes. And from now, each one of you is prohibited to ask the two of them on dates or you will face certain circumstances. Okay, back to your classes. The advisers of the junior and senior students will assign them to work on preparation on the JS Prom." Tsunade announced while the juniors and seniors cheered.

They started to go back to their class. The juniors and seniors are given one hour break to talk to people and ask their dates. They have enough time to plan.

Now, add other pairings.

------------------------------INO and SHIKA-kun-----------------------

I'm going to watch the clouds. Shika thought then a blonde called her.

"Hey Shika! Wait up."

"What'd you want Ino. And don't call me Shika."

"I want to call you Shika and besides Lazy-ass, we have to find dates for the prom."

"Troublesome. I'm not going to the prom."

"You must. It's part of the curriculum. It's graded and if you don't come, you'll be back at 8th grade."

"Fine. I'll go. I don't have a date. Listen, Ino would you like to go to the prom with me?" he asked shyly.

"Sure Shika." With that, Ino went away.

"Troublesome." Shika said with a smile

------------------------------TENTEN and NEJI------------------------

Tenten was going out after she rejected many guys. But then, she wondered if she rejects them all, who will be her date to the prom? When she was walking, she saw many girls ogling over the Hyuuga genius. Then, it hit her, she wanted to go to the prom with him. She blushed while thinking about the Hyuuga heartthrob.

Neji POV

I already feel three veins popping in my head. It was really annoying. Then, I saw Tenten. God, was she beautiful. I noticed that she was in a deep thought when I saw her blush 10 shades of red.

Whatever she was thinking it must be someone she like. Then I feel something………I feel………….jealous?

Then I saw somebody walking towards her. I gritted my teeth, Ren.

Tenten POV

I was just thinking about Neji when Ren, a guy who was said to like me, VERY MUCH to your concern interrupted me in my train of thoughts when he began to talk.

He said, "Tenten-chan, would you like to go to the prom with me."

Okay, so this dude is cute and I admit that there are girls that like him but it's just that Neji is so way cuter than him.

Speaking of Neji, he is walking towards me! Oh my golly golly gosh! Now I feel that I blushed 50 shades of red. Well, it's better then Sakura blushing 100 shades of red when it comes to Sasuke or Hinata blushing 500 shades of red whatever that has got to do with Naruto.

Hinata blushes even we just say Naruto's name. For Kami-sama's sake, just his name! Well okay, I blush too when I say or anybody say his name.

Normal POV

Neji was now steaming with anger and jealousy?

"Hey Ren! What are _you _doing here?" Neji said while he settled beside Tenten

"I was just asking her to the prom."

"Well the answer is No." Neji said

"I asked her Neji." Ren replied coldly

"Well, do you know why she has been rejecting all the guys that asked her out and to the prom?" Neji shot back coolly

"Well, uh, No." Ren replied unsure

"Well, I'd be happy to tell you. She already has a date to the prom, and that's," Neji put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"ME." Neji said proudly, Tenten gasped, Ren's world became black while the girls screamed Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!

"Is that true Tenten-chan?" Ren asked Tenten while everybody in the hall was all ears.

"Uh, yeah. Neji-kun asked me awhile ago before the bell rang." Tenten said with an unsure smile while Neji smirking because of the suffix added to his name.

"Okay, now that's settled. My date and I are going somewhere. Ja ne." Neji said with an identical smirk like Uchiha's

Inside, Neji and Tenten are jumping for joy!

--------------------------HINATA and NARUTO---------------------------

"Hi Hinata-chan!"

"H-h-h-hi Na-na-nar-naru-Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, do you want to go to the prom with me?" He asked with his own foxy grin

"I-i-I'd love to Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto hugged Hinata unaware that the girl is now as red as a tomato.

Sasuke and Sakura are still walking around the campus since they don't have anything to do.

"Hey, Hun, would you like to sit under the old Sakura Tree? I mean, we aren't doing anything. Might as well sit down and rest."

"No way Hun! I want to show off to the other guys how lucky I am."

With this, Sakura blushed

_God, she's cute when she blushes like that._

_**Yeah. For the first time I am speechless**_

"Hey teme, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he and Hinata approaches our favorite pair.

_Great way to disturb a moment_

"Don't call me teme, Dobe."

"Bastard"

"Loud-mouth"

"Cold-hearted"

"Freak"

"Jerk"

"Asshole"

"Stupid tomato lover"

That hit the last nerve.

"Never piss the tomatoes." Sasuke said as Naruto is beat to a bloody pulp

"Hey guys! Where is Naruto?" Tenten asked as the other dudes approached them

"Don't know. You know how Naruto is." Ino said while stepping in something that is black, red, purple and bloody. Guess who.


End file.
